True Love Warps Space and Time
by Lone-ranger1
Summary: Thor has a problem. The Humans are not advancing fast enough and making it worse, there's built-in frustration for the obvious solution. That won't matter anymore, he's asked for a meeting with the President to discuss a matter of galactic importance


A/N: I take no responsibility for any exploded heads this fic causes.

This was a purely impulsive move while chatting on the "Fanfic Pet Peeve" forum on GW.

* * *

In many ways, Henry Hayes _knew_ this day was coming.

There were many days he knew were coming, the day of his inauguration, the day of his resignation of the office of the president, and even the day he fired Kinsey.

Just like those though, President Henry Hayes's entire soul told him this moment was what he was here for. This was the reason the universe had decided to gift him his life. "Send the signal."

In the Oval Office, the President was completely alone, This was the place where the decisions that affected his entire nation, the entire planet, and in some cases, even the entire universe. This momentous occasion dwarfed them all though.

A brilliant flash of light appeared before him, the moment had arrived. The little naked grey alien in front of him was oddly curious, looking around the Oval office as if determining whether it was worthy of his attention. He then turned to Hayes himself and nodded courteously. "Greetings President Hayes. O'Neill remarked that I should compliment you on your choice of décor."

Hayes smiled as he stood and walked closer. Despite his short stature and frail look, Hayes still felt quite enthralled with him. "I'm not surprised, Jack is one of the best friends I've ever had."

Thor nodded. "I feel this way as well, and it is about him that I requested this meeting."

Hayes motioned to the sofa nearby with the coffee table. "Please, sit. I'm sure there's much we can discuss."

Thor bowed gracefully, and sat on the sofa with his long legs hanging off the sofa above the ground almost child-like. Hayes couldn't help but think of him as a cute war leader.

Rejecting an offered biscotti with a wave of his hand, Thor began his explanation for asking for this meeting. "There is a matter of galactic importance I must discuss with you."

Hayes nodded almost pedantically, everything Thor said _had_ to be taken seriously. "Do go on."

"It is a matter that involves your nation's laws."

Now Hayes was a little confused. "Ah, okay. What is it?"

Thor held his hands together as in prayer, and spoke confidently. "I require you to make it legal for Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter to be allowed to breed."

Hayes thought about it for a second, then scratched his head. What should he feel? Shock? No, anyone with half a brain could see those two were meant for each other. Hell, the sheer sexual tension Hayes could see whenever one was in a room and someone _mentioned_ the other. Sometimes Hayes wondered why they had never broken the rules and gone for it. Then again, the Colonel and Major were the very best people he'd ever met. They'd let hell freeze over before breaking the rules they'd sworn to.

Now Thor was asking for them to be allowed to, and despite everything telling Hayes to say yes, and he was going to anyway, but it still made a modicum of sense to know why. "Very well, but I think it'd be nice to know why I should let those two be happy."

Thor nodded. "My species has long ago lost the capability for sexual reproduction. In so doing, we have the same gene pool now as we had ten thousand years ago."

"Alright."

Continuing, Thor looked out towards the window, perhaps deep in thought for his people who he felt were not long for this universe. "Your species does not have this problem… yet you maintain built in rules preventing your species from evolving."

"Pardon?"

Thor now leaned forward, angered almost in his confidence. "These 'regs' that O'Neill and Carter often curse when working alone, Why would your people create a system where the best and brightest were not allowed to improve your genetic pool?"

Now Hayes really understood. "You mean that Ancient Gene thingy. The more evolved bit."

Thor nodded. "In some respects yes."

Deciding to try and be as efficient as possible, Hayes recalled the Atlantis Briefing. "Well from what we've understood of the gene, or at least what my medical advisors have told me, there _are_ people with stronger genes than Jack O'Neill. Colonel Sheppard of the Atlantis expedition for instance."

Standing with sudden ferocity, Thor's voice boomed like that of the norse god of war. "_NO!" _Hayes was cowed by the strange reaction. The small alien in front of him suddenly made him feel very vulnerable. "You do not understand! If Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are not allowed to produce the offspring they desire, then our entire universe and reality is at stake!"

Seeing that this was serious, Hayes leaned forward like an intrigued child. "How? Why them?"

Thor grumbled, and he sat back down seemingly back in control. "There are things in this universe you do not yet fully understand. This, _Sheppard_ you speak of may be slightly more advanced, but without the aspect of true love that spans our space and time continuum, his offspring will be nothing compared to O'Neill and Carter's." Thor sighed in an human gesture. "When two beings are truly in love, it affects the very fabric of space time itself. The child that grows in the female feeds off this energy, it becomes stronger, and as such, the dominant traits of both parents become more focused, and evolution is served."

Hayes didn't understand a word of it, but he didn't need to. "Okay. So what do you want me to do?"

"Sign a presidential decree that not only is it allowed for Colonel's O'Neill and Major Carter to breed, but they must produce as much offspring as possible to help bring the human race to the point where they may join the Asgard as the Fifth Race."

Hayes felt somewhat proud now, the Fifth Race, and hey, it's not like O'Neill and Carter were going to complain.

* * *

"He didn't happen to mention why did he?"

Hammond shook his head. "Not a clue son, but i'm going to go get my box of Cuban cigars I was saving for this moment!"

Jack smiled, for too long he'd known the universe owed him, now finally things were starting to look his way. Daniel thumped him on the back and grinned widely. "Congratulations Jack, you did it."

Before him, Teal'c bowed courteously and said. "Indeed, it has been a long day coming, I look forward to seeing your people's marriage rituals.

Jack already knew what Sam would want. He'd get the president to sign off on the expenses, nothing would be spared, he'd have to let Daniel and Teal'c handle the details but the thousand doves releasing should come standard no? "I've got to go tell Sam! She's going to be so happy!' Looking around, Jack was almost panting as he looked to Daniel. "Lemme guess, she's in her lab?"

Daniel nodded. "I saw her with a plate of jello heading down there a few hours ago. I know you two are going to be happy."

Before Daniel could finish his sentence Jack was already running off. His knee wasn't hurting anymore, it should hurt shouldn't it? But the joy in his heart at finally being able to express his every want and love was more powerful than any injury, he could withstand any torture only for the chance to be with his soulmate, his true love, his only love.

All the others, they were just… knockoffs. He loved them in a platonic way, a sense of companionship and having someone. Never in his life, nay, never in the history of the galaxy had there ever been the feeling in his heart as he opened the door to Sam's lab.

She was hunched over her desk, her perfect body in limber motion as she carefully pieced together a Naquadah generator while spooning Jello into her mouth. "Hi Sir! How are you!?"

Jack was at a loss for words, what could he say? There was nothing he could say that could possibly convey the sheer ecstacy in his soul, the veil that was lifted and the golden heart of devotion and love that was freed now. He simply handed the presidential edict to Sam.

Sam put a curious face on, and quickly read the letter. Her eyes grew to saucer sized, the edges of her lips crept up and up until they almost reached her ears. She finished reading, and looked to Jack. "Oh my love! We can finally be together!"

Catching her as she dropped everything, the Naquadah Generator, the plate of Jello, even her sidearm that was strapped to her belt. They all fell as Jack pulled her into his big muscled arms, loving her soft and amorous feel against his chest. "I've loved you from the moment I saw you, I told you so didn't I? 'I adore you?' "

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yes! Finally! I've wanted this for so long! Now we can have a family as well as the SGC!"

Jack smiled a wide grin, and he pulled Sam closer as he closed the door behind him. "It gets better, Thor was the one who pushed this through."

Sam's mouth made an 'O', but she kept just nodding. "Okay! But why?!"

* * *

Hammond, Daniel, and Teal'c alongside Janet Fraiser came walking down the hallway all smoking cigars and holding glasses of high quality brandy.

Just as they reached Sam's lab to share in the happy news, they heard a loud smash inside and some kind of animal growl. Janet instantly became worries. "Someone's attacking Sam!"

Daniel, Janet and Hammond all prepared to break down the door and defend their friend. But Teal'c suddenly jumped ahead of them and roared. "NO!" The scream was powerful, and all three humans were cowed. "For you to enter would only create unwanted issues between our friends. Allow them time to…"

Another scream, this one coherent. "_OH JACK! HARDER!"_

Daniel scrunched his face for a second. "Is he helping with a project?"

Janet laughed long and hard, then pulled Daniel into a one armed hug to whisper in his ear. Her smiled was seductive, and Daniel's ears began to blush as Janet spoke. Hammond simply chuckled and looked at Teal'c. "Will you make sure no one bothers them?"

Teal'c nodded. "They are my closest friends. I shall die before they are interrupted."

Hammond nodded, and he turned to Janet. "Could you…?" She was gone, as was Daniel. "What in the? Where'd did they go?"

Teal'c replied even handedly as another scream, this one distinctively male washed over his. "They scurried off while you spoke."

"_OH SAMANTHA! MARRY ME!"_

Hammond simply chuckled to himself. A little bit of a strange day, but nothing he wasn't expecting.

* * *

It had been 9 months almost to the day since the news had come, and Sam was ni the SGC infirmary content as her friends surrounded her, her family, the people who now watched as Sam brought new life into this galaxy. Even Thor was here, standing beside Jacob.

It was a simple affair, Sam's iron constitution gave her an easy birth, all three of a set of triplets named Grace, Jake, and Ayalia. One after another they came out, not even crying and almost laughing to themselves. Janet handed each to Sam, with Jack right beside her smiling as their children cooed and rested in her arms.

Thor looked at the children, and nodded to O'Neill, "You will continue this? The coming days will need strength and leadership of your kind like we've never seen before."

Sam smiled, she hadn't given anything up, and she couldn't feel happier, Science, Jell-O, Jack, the SGC, going offworld, It all made her life so complete.

Well… except for the three smiling children in her arms. "I've never felt so perfect. I can't believe this is actually happening."

Thor stepped forward, and held a hand out to Sam. "You are the mother of salvation. All the honor of the Asgard go to you."

* * *

"Gracie, blow it now!"

Jake watched and smiled as the enemy ship detonated, Gracie swooped down, her telekinetic powers of flight giving her ample time to escape the massive blast. "Jake, did you get the information we needed?"

Jake nodded, tapping his head in glee. "Those bastards are strong, but we're stronger!"

To their side, suddenly appearing from out of nowhere, Ayalia appeared as she dropped her cloaking ability. "There are more ships coming, we'll have to get the others to finish things up here."

Jake turned, at 22 years old, he was the squad leader of this elite force comprised entirely of his family. Each was tall, proud, and strikingly similar to their parents in looks, intelligence, and even their senses of humor. "No really, _ya think?_"

Thor was their commander, and he often saw his parents during his many trips back to Earth. President Jack O'Neill had long ago long ago retired, but maintained a phantom control of the SGC through his wife, Jake's mother, Samantha Carter. She often spoke of her true love and how beautiful the moment was when Jack put his grandmother's 22 caret diamond ring that was surrounded by blue sapphires, to match her deep blue eyes you could simply get lost in.

Jake smiled as he looked at the reflection the puddle of water on the ground showed him. He had his father's hair, ruffled to perfection, his mother's eyes, and his father's face. His many sisters all had their mother's hair, tied into ponytails to avoid getting snagged.

The reflection now showed an alien cruiser coming down to engage them, and Jake thought to his own wife for a moment, Valarie Claire Jackson Mal Doran O"Neill, daughter of Daniel Jackson and Janet Frasier, named after Daniel's mother. While not set up by Thor, the little naked grey alien was more than delighted to hear that she was already pregnant with their first three children.

His other brothers and sisters, all 9 of them standing tall and proud, armed to the teeth with automatic weaponry and powers beyond that of normal humans, were ready to finish the job here and go home to the picnic their parents had gotten ready for them.


End file.
